Let Me Hear
by Drak Yagami
Summary: AU:Meski kalah dan terlahir untuk hidup yang baru. Naruto harus sadar bahwa masa lalu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Mulai dari kepingan ingatan yang muncul, perselisihan antara clan sendiri. Sampai masa lalu yang kembali datang dan menjeratnya./Politics/DevilNaru/NotCanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hear**

* * *

 **A/N : Saya membuat Fic baru lagi... kalian marah? karena saya tidak melanjutkan Fic yang lama? ok saya bisa memakluminya. Saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kali ini. Laptop Saya sudah hilang dan saat ini masih dalam usaha pengumpulan uang... semua tugas dan semua lanjutan Fanfic saya sudah tidak ada lagi.**

 **Kalian boleh percaya dengan apa yang saya katakan boleh tidak... saat ini saya sedang mencoba menulis kembali. beberapa Fic lama sedang dalam proses dan mungkin akan menyusul setelah ini. ini pertama kalinya saya nulis pake SmartPhone saya... sering terjadi kesalahan ketik yang mengerikkan.**

 **selain tersendatnya ide karena banyak lanjutan Fic yang hilang... Fanfic ini juga sebagai uji coba apakah nulis Fic di SmartPhone sebaik Nulis di laptop.**

 **saya tidak ingin mengorbankan Fic yang telah ada... cukup untuk Daywalkers yang gagal di chap 15... saya tidak akan mengulang lagi.**

 **silahkan nikmati Fic ini jika berkenan.**

* * *

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Mengandung unsur Politik, Typo, Ada beberapa Chara DxD yang saya ubah peran(?)**

* * *

 **Summary : Meski kalah dan terlahir untuk hidup yang baru. Naruto harus sadar bahwa masa lalu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Mulai dari kepingan ingatan yang muncul, perselisihan antara clan sendiri. Sampai masa lalu yang kembali datang dan menjeratnya.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Di Dalam Mimpi.

Dia tidak tau ada di mana, ini adalah saat terakhir rasanya untuk harus menutup mata. Serasa sangat ingin untuk tertidur sebentar saja, tidak biarkan dia untuk tertidur sebentar atas kelelahan ini. Karna rasanya memuakkan, dia lelah. Sudah cukup merasa dia mampu untuk melakukan semuanya.

Dan, dalam cahaya redup yang mulai terang dalam kegelapan ini. Dia mengingat semua, senyuman seorang wanita. Tidak, itu sebuah senyuman Manusia yang mengaku sebagai Dewa atas kekuatan curian yang dia miliki. Menjadi begitu kuat atas kekuatan dari eksisitensi lain yang perlahan menghilang karenanya... Memudar, senyuman yang masih dia ingat saat dirinya mulai perlahan memudar meninggal kan Dunia Kehidupan. Masih mengingat hari itu, saat dirinya perlahan hancur dalam tusukan tulang putih milik wanita itu.

Wanita itu...

"Kaguya..."

"Darah ku yang mengalir dalam nadi mu adalah nyata. Sehebat apapun dirimu, engkau masih bagian dari diriku. Walau waktu tidak pernah mempertemukan kita, dan dalam pertarungan ini kita adalah lawan.

Meski waktu yang memberi jarak atas kita. Aku masih merasakan perasaan seorang ibu atas anaknya. Perasaan itu masih aku rasakan saat ini. Bahkan saat bertemu denganmu dan dia yang sama sekali tak aku kenali"

Nada yang jelas berubah, dalam pertarungan panjang yang telah selesai.

"Tidak! Tidak ada dalam darahku bagian darimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah." Kenapa? Apa yang salah.

Mengingat kembali bagaimana saat wanita itu tersenyum. Aku menatap ke atas, menatap lurus wajahnya dalam kekalahan ini. Wajah itu tidak seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Wajah itu seperti wajah yang telah lama aku kenal.

Raut wajah itu... Seperti raut wajah ibu ku sendiri.

"Dan pada kenyataannya darah itu tetap mengalir dalam nadimu. Meski kau menolak menggunakannya. Meski kau menyangkal akan keberadaannya, bahkan jika kau sanggup untuk memutar balikan Dunia ini hanya untuk menyangkal itu. Semua Tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah bagian dari ku. Keturunan ku, anak ku."

Kembali perkataan itu terlintas dalam kenangan. Mengingat kembali bahwa aku roboh dalam Semesta Dunia. Atas air mata yang mengalir ini, atas kesedihan yang tumpah dari perkataannya. Terduduk di atas tanah menatap wajahnya lurus, mengabaikan ketika tangan penuh darah itu menghapus jejak air mata ini.

Tidak ada lagi, tidak terbesit argument untuk membantah kenyataan yang terlihat. Karena sejak awal memang tidak ada yang salah atas dirinya.

Kata-kata yang hilang.

"Kenapa kau bersedih, kenapa menangis? Dunia... Apa yang membuatmu bersedih"

Rasa Ketidak adilan

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa tujuanmu menantangku? Kenapa... Demi apa kau berjuang?"

Demi semua ora— tidak! Ini demi diriku sendiri.

"Mengapa harus iri, kenapa harus menatap Manusia lain dengan tatapan itu. Kau keturunanku, apa yang mereka miliki sedangkan kau tidak?"

"Apa yang sangat kau inginkan? Apa yang tidak bisa lagi kau dapatkan meski berjuang sekuat apapun. Apa yang tidak kau miliki saat mulai membuka mata? Apa yang tidak pernah kau miliki dalam hidupmu?"

Ayah... Ibu...

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa kalian pergi? Kenapa kalian pergi jauh... Kenapa kalian pergi jauh meninggalkan aku sendiri disini?

Kenapa kalian membiarkanku ketakutan sendirian di Dunia ini?

Aku takut... Aku kesepian... Aku sendiri... Aku terluka.

.

.

Aku sakit...

.

.

Aku menyadari secara perlahan, saat rasa beban yang membenam dalam hatiku mulai menghilang. Aku mulai pudar secara perlahan di hadapan wanita itu. Aku mulai memudar dalam pelukannya. Mati, meninggalkan Dunia kehidupan.

Merasa bebas saat dia mencium lembut kening dan pipiku. Tidak ada lagi beban itu, tersenyum pada dia seorang. Padahal kami adalah musuh. Padahal kami tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Tapi kenapa?

"Tidurlah Naruto, beristirahatlah dalam kedamaian. Dan Sebagai penyebab awal dari segala kekacauan ini, aku senang bertemu denganmu.

Dan senang saat mengetahui kau juga merupakan bagian dari keturunanmu."

Dan aku membiarkan kau membawa sebagian pecahan diriku. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi kedepan. Semua, aku berikan itu padamu, sebagai pengingat. Bahwa dimanapun dirimu nanti akan berada. Menjadi apa dan keturunan siapa nantinya. Kau tetap adalah keturunanku.

Naruto.

Dia mulai kehilangan semuanya, seperti melupakan apa yang baru terjadi dalam kegelapan ini. Dia serasa mengambang dan seperti mau keluar dari permukaan air yang dalam. Kesadaran yang mulai kembali saat merasakan cahaya terlihat di ujung sana.

Menyadari pemuda yang tewas itu bukanlah dia.

Siapa itu tadi? Siapa pemuda itu? Siapa itu Naruto? Tidak Naruto itu dia... Itu adalah Nama dari ibunya.

Lalu siapa wanita itu? Siapa itu Kaguya? Apa yang telah terjadi?

Dia tidak mengingatnya, itu dirinya. Namun pemuda itu menyangkal apa yang ada. Dia ragu itu adalah dia. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa dia harus melihat itu berulang kali.

Membuatnya lelah. Menyadari dirinya tidak mampu untuk mengartikan setiap mimpi yang tiba berulang saat dia menutup mata.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hembusan angin yang terasa menyapu helaian rambut pirangnya. Mata yang bergerak tertutup kelopak mata, sebelum akhirnya terbuka.

Dan dalam pandangan mata. Menatap dalam diam tiap bukit kecil yang muncul dari jendela kereta miliknya. Suara ringkihan Kuda yang terdengar... Teriakan kusir yang keras. Pemandangan akan dataran yang sama, dan langit ungu yang sama. Bahkan jalan tanah yang dia lewati juga sama.

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membuka kembali, dalam satu tarikan nafas. Pemuda itu sudah merasa sangat tua bahkan sebelum waktunya. Mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan kedepan, ini sungguh merepotkannya... Namun mengingat ini. Sialan, dia sudah ada janji hari ini dengan kakaknya. Meski menyadari hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Namun, Naruto tetap pergi mengunjungi saudaranya tersebut demi melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Dan lebih dari itu dia juga ingin melihat kondisi ibunya yang semakin menurun.

Kereta itu berhenti, membuat sedikit goncangan yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat. Memandang jauh, matanya bisa menangkap sebuah gubuk kecil yang terselip di antara rumah-rumah besar lainnya. Dan ada asap tipis yang keluar dari cerobong atap rumah itu.

Naruto memasang senyum di wajah. Membuka pintu, langkah kakinya ringan menuju gubuk tersebut.

Xxxxxxx

Pintu tua itu terbuka, menimbulkan bunyi yang merambat dengan cepat menyebar ke setiap sudut ruangan sempit ini. Angin masuk beserta debu kotor dari luar. Seseorang telah berdiri di sana. Menatap setiap sudut rungan kecil ini, sadar Naruto telah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Tersenyum untuk wanita itu.

Misla menghentikan kegiatan sejenak hanya untuk memperhatikan siapa yang datang. Cahaya dari luar menutupi wajah orang itu membuat dia menutup matanya sejenak. Wanita itu bukan dalam kondisi terbaik, namun dia tetap berdiri untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah datang. Itu bukan Sairaog, anak tertuanya masih dalam pelatihan.

Perlahan mendekat dan semakin jelas

Dan nyata. Keraguan itu hilang seketika saat sosok itu menyebut kata ibu padanya. Cahaya itu perlahan mulai jelas padanya, wajah itu mulai terlihat menunjukkan wajah seorang anaknya yang lain. Iris biru itu masih sama, raut wajah itu. Sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Kaa-sama"

"Naruto.."

Milsa datang dan memeluk anaknya dengan penuh rasa sukacita. Pelukan yang mengerat dari ibunya yang Naruto abaikan. Sudah lama, sudah terlalu lama baginya untuk tidak seperti ini bersama ibunya. Pengusiran yang terjadi atas kakak dan ibunya menyebabkan mereka berpisah. Hanya karena seorang pewaris yang tidak memiliki apa yang seharusnya ada padanya, menyebabkan orang-orang mulai ragu dan berani menyebutnya sebuah aib.

Para Tetua yang tidak bisa menahan malu atas sindiran dari pilar yang lain, tindakan pengucilan dan pengusiran yang terjadi atas kakak kandungnya. Disisihkan ke sudut tanah Bael beserta ibunya yang ikut menemani. Dan sudah terlalu lama, terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk dapat bertemu kembali seperti ini. Kejadian yang lama.

"Naruto... Ayahmu.." Milsa melepaskan pelukan, menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah jauh berada di atasnya.

Sudah sejak kapan Naruto kecilnya tumbuh sebesar ini?

"Jangan khawatirkan Tou-sama... Saat ini beliau masih sibuk dalam permasalahan pemilihan calon penerus clan yang baru." Naruto kembali membuka suaranya, dia tau ini salah... Dia tak ingin ibunya mendengar ini... Jadi, lebih baik untuk tidak menatap wajah tersebut.

"Apa!?" Milsa melepas Naruto, menatap anak itu dengan tatapan dalam. "Bagaimana mungkin, apa yang telah terjadi di sana Naruto?"

Namun jawaban itu tidak pernah sampai. Naruto, pemuda itu memilih diam dan mengabaikan ibunya. Mata itu masih tetap mengelak dari pandangan wanita itu, dirinya mencoba untuk siap bahkan merasa sanggup untuk mengatakan berita ini kepada ibunya. Dia merasa siap, namun kenyataan kembali menjungkir balikkan semua ini. Hanya bisa berencana, namun saat kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama. Naruto kembali menyadari kenyataan ini, sehebat apapun dia, sekuat apapun dia menahan emosi di hadapan yang lain. Sesempurna apapun kontrol emosi yang dia miliki. Dia menyadari semua tak ada artinya di hadapan ibunya sendiri, semua kepercayaan diri yang harus dia telan bulat-bulat ke dalam.

"Tidak ada Kaa-sama, semua baik-baik saja."

"Naruto..."

"Tenang saja Kaa-sa—."

"Naruto!" Nada bicara itu membuat Naruto diam, meski tidak membentak. Namun pemuda itu tau bahwa itu tidak baik, membuat pemuda itu diam. "Ceritakan pada Ibu, apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Mereka menyudutkan kami dan aku tidak suka..." Milsa memilih diam untuk tidak bicara, mencoba memberi ruang bagi anaknya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi. "Sejak dulu, sejak kejadian pengusiran itu Tou-sama mengatakan bahwa aku adalah penerus selanjutnya. Aku mengerti, aku paham bahwa aku adalah penganti nii-sama yang tidak memiliki apa yang seharusnya ada dalam darahnya.

Dan aku menerima semua itu, seakan itu adalah kewajiban yang akan aku lanjutkan setelah Tou-sama tiada" mendengar kata-kata 'tiada' itu membuat ibu tersebut, mendelik tajam pada anaknya. "Maaf Kaa-sama... Tapi semua berubah belakangan ini. Ada berbagai kejadian yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan, tapi intinya sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi jika Nii-sama tidak menjadi penerus pimpinan clan Bael."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa anggota clan... Tou-sama menyadarinya... Dan pengangkatan Nii-sama adalah berupa bentuk tindak pengamanan."

"Nah sekarang Kaa-sama, tolong beri tau padaku... Dimana Kakakku yang bodoh itu sekarang"

"Dia sekarang... Tunggu dulu, apa kamu bilang!" Meyadari ada kata kasar yang leluar dari mulut Naruto, Milsa menautkan alisnya. Dan tangan yang bergerak...

"Tidak! Tun—tunggu dul— Arrrggggghhh"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Udara kering berhembus kencang membawa hawa panas dan menerbangkan debu. Tanah kering yang penuh dengan kawah yang tidak bisa dikatakan dangkal, asap debu yang melambung di mana-mana. Suara pukulan dan tanah retak, dia berada di sini... Melakukan latihan gila yang tidak akan terlintas dalam nalar iblis manapun.

Naruto melihat dalam matanya sendiri, itu kakaknya Sairaog melatih tubuh hingga melebihi batas para iblis. Mengelus telinganya yang merah padam, pemuda itu menunjukkan mimik cemberut di wajah. Melompat, Naruto mengambang sejenak sebelum melesat turun dengan kecepatannya, tidak menyembunyikan diri... Suara jatuh yang menarik perhatian Sairaog.

"Tidak terpikir oleh ku jika Nii-sama serius dengan ini." Naruto diam sebentar dan melihat kehancuran total yang ada di sekitarnya. "Sepertinya ketiadaan kemampuan clan dalam darahmu memebawa berkah lain dalam hidupmu."

Dan pupilnya melebar, Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang sesaat sebelum sebuah kubangan besar tercipta di depannya.

"Naruto... Adik kecilku yang manis, lama tidak berjumpa." Sairaog berdiri tegap setelah mencabut tinjunya dari tanah. Matanya menatap Naruto dalam, banyak yang berubah dari adiknya.

"Ya sudah terlalu lama." Naruto kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya saat mengetahui kakaknya kembali bergerak. Dirinya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk beradu tinju dengan sang kakak. Dia sudah cukup pintar untuk mengukur siapa kakaknya. Dan dia menyadari tinjuan cinta itu merupakan berita duka.

Namun Iblis muda itu tau ini belum akan berakhir.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan tinjuan yang datang padanya. Sedikit terseret kebelakang, memaksa bagi tubuhnya menyeimbangkan diri untuk tidak jatuh. Kembali melompat untuk menghindari serangan yang datang, mata yang melihat surai violet hitam itu bergoyang dalam angin.

Berputar di udara, Naruto memberikan sebuah tendangan telak di kepala. Dan matanya melebar, menyadari bahwa serangan itu... Tidak berdampak pada kakaknya.

"Kau kira serangan seperti ini mampu membuatku tumbang?"

"Eh... Mungkin?"

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melayang saat Sairaog melemparnya keras. Mendarat dan mencoba tetap sadar, Naruto mencoba bangkit kembali menatap ke depan. Namun kakaknya masih terus maju menuju dirinya dengan cepat.

Pukulan itu datang dengan cepat namun Naruto mampu menangkapnya. Merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat menyadari bagaimana kuatnya pukulan itu. Tinjuan lain yang datang, namun hanya memukul udara kosong.

Naruto mencoba membalas, sebuah tendangan kembali dilesatkan namun tidak meninggalkan efek apa-apa. Mencoba kembali mengambil jarak, Naruto menjauh mencoba menilai Sairaog... Mencoba mencari celah walau sedikit. Cukup hanya dengan sedikit saja.

Dan mereka berdua kembali melesat, pergerakkan yang cepat dan hampir tidak terlihat. Dan Naruto menghilang tepat di depan Sairaog yang terkejut. Tidak perlu untuk mencari lebih jauh saat dia merasakan badan yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan tubuhnya yabg melesat jauh dengan cepat.

Dan senyum maniak, saat tubuh besar itu melesat jauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hahaha itu baru sakit Naru-chan~." Dan Naruto tak tau harus menyumpah siapa lagi... Berancang-ancang kabur saat matanya menangkap senyum maniak itu.

Ok. Dan tolong abaikan masa kecilnya yang bahagia.

Dia akan segera mati di sini.

"Tunggu dulu Nii-sama, kau tidak serius dengan itu bukan." Hembusan ledakan angin berhembus kencang di kepala bagian kanan Naruto saat pemuda itu berhasil menghindari tinjuan cinta Sairaog.

"Tentu saja aku serius hahahaha..."

"Sialan ini tidak lucu." Benar ini memang tidak lucu jika dia harus mati konyol dalam situasi ini. Dan sayap iblis yang terkepak, Naruto terbang ke atas secepat yang dia bisa... Bola padat hitam kemerahan tercipta di tangan.

Energi penghancur itu melesat, namun sayang Sairaog bisa menghindarinya.

"Hahahaha ini menarik Naruto."

"Sialan ada apa denganmu brengsek!?"

"Aku kekurangan teman latihan, maukah kau menemani latihan kakakmu ini?"

Naruto menggeram... Dia dan otak bodohnya. Setidaknya jangan memasang wajah seperti itu saat kau mau membunuh orang terang-terangan. Brengsek.

Pukulan kembali menuju dirinya, berusaha menghindar namun terlambat. Membuat Naruto mengetang, air liur berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan

Sairaog hanya diam dengan tinju yang masih pada tempatnya. Menyaksikan bagaimana adik kecilnya terangkat dan melesat cepat menghantam dinding tebing.

Kabut tipis setelah kejadian, dan retakan laba-laba yang terlihat sesudah itu. Dan lalu Naruto... Dia masih baik-baik saja.

Ya, Naruto terlalu kuat untuk itu.

Dia melompat tinggi dan berdiri di dekat adiknya yang mulai melepaskan diri dari dinding tebing.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?"

Dia mencoba untuk membuka suara. Mencoba untuk mengajak kembali adiknya. Namun diamnya Naruto dan tatapan lurus yang di berikan padanya... Membuat dia mengerti dan memilih diam untuk sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara.

Baiklah

"Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan." Naruto diam sejenak, mencoba memberi waktu pada Sairaog untuk menangkap. "Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai calon pewaris."

Naruto berdiri di depan Sairaog, dia tau tidak bagaimanapun kakaknya telah memandang lain dirinya. Dan pukulan yang kembali melesat... Memukul udara kosong, menyadari pemuda kuning itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Dalam posisi itu, Sairaog menatap Naruto lurus... Tidak dia merasa kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa?"

"Kaa-sama." Itu bukan jawaban, namun hanya dengan satu kata tersebut mampu untuk membungkam sang kakak. "Ada masalah dalam internal clan... Beberapa orang mulai berbelok, pengangkatan mu adalah bentuk perlindungan—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami belum tau pasti. Tapi beberapa anggota clan ada yang ingin membunuhmu." Ucpan Naruto mengantung saat merasakan ada energi aneh yang mengalir dari tubuh kakaknya. "Kau mengerti bukan?"

"..."

Suasana yang canggung saat jawaban tidak pernah datang. Dan Naruto mencoba membuka suara kembali. "Nii-sama?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Mengertilah Nii-sam—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Mereka membuangku seperti sampah, kemudian memungutku begitu saja sa—" ucapan Sairaog berhenti saat sebuah pukulan dari Naruto menghantam wajahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Nii-sama, ini bukan hanya untukmu karena aku percaya dengan dirimu yang sekarang" mata yang menatap kakaknya, yang masih bersikukuh. "Ini sekaligus demi Kaa-sama, mengertilah... Tubuh Kaa-sama sudah semakin rapuh dari waktu ke waktu. Hanya karena keadaan Nii-samalah dia masih mencoba untuk bertahan selama ini.

Ini bukan untukmu, aku mundur... Bukan untukmu, tapi demi Kaa-sama... Dengan ikutnya Nii-sama kembali pada clan, maka Kaa-sama juga akan mengikutimu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku belum selesai kenapa menyela!?" Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dada, alis yang bertaut menatap Sairaog. Membuat pemuda besar itu gugup, mengabaikan kata maaf dari kakaknya Naruto melanjutkan. "Kondisi Kaa-sama akan lebih terjaga di dalam clan, jika bisa aku ingin pengobatan segera dilakukan. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan ikutlah sekarang!."

Dan adiknya marah.

Sairaog mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dirinya menyadari bahwa nyalinya sudah ciut di depan Naruto "B-Baik!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Terakhir kali tidak pernah seperti ini. Sudah lama berlalu, dan mereka akan segera berkumpul kembali setelah sekian lama. Terlalu cepat, terlalu tergesah-gesah... Tapi biarlah, mereka pikir mereka siapa?

Menatap jalanan tanah yang mereka lintasi, Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dataran batu di sekitarnya. Sesekali kereta kuda berguncang palan saat melindas kerikil kecil yang keras. Langit ungu yang tidak berubah, dan ringkihan Kuda.

"Apa yang mesti ku lakukan?" Sairaog membuka suara untuk pertama kali sejak keberangkatan ini. Matanya menatap adik satu-satunya yang sedari tadi terdiam menatap keluar. "Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah, kau tau bukan?"

Naruto balas menatap Sairaog dan kemudian memasang senyum di wajah. Sejenak sebelum membuka suara iris matanya menatap sosok lain yang berada di sebelahnya. "Jangan terlalu bersik, Nii-sama bisa membangunkan Kaa-sama nantinya." Dia bisa mendengar Sairaog menghela nafas berat. Namun dia melanjutkan.

"Memang benar, sejak aku mundur para tetua sudah mulai melakukan pemilihan dan melirik para calon ahli waris yang lain. Meski tidak mudah pada awalnya, kami bisa meyakinkan bahwa kemunduran ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

"Tidak ada bagaimana? Jelas-jelas dengan kedatangaku mereka akan semakin curiga." Sairaog menyampaikan apa yang dia pikirkan. Rencana ini adalah rencana yang penuh dengan celah. Terlalu berisiko.

"Bukan hanya saat ini saja aku sudah meminta mundur. Namun sudah sejak lama, namun dengan kondisi clan yang saat itu sedang tidak stabil... Aku diperlukan sebagai wakil dari Tou-sama untuk beberapa pertemuan dari bebera pilar yang lain." Dan Naruto mengangkat alis matanya saat mengetahui Sairaog akan kembali menyela ucapannya.

"Jangan menyela dulu." Dan mengabaikan kata maaf itu Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan hanya sekarang kesempatan yang ada, aku kembali mengumumkan hal yang sama dan mereka menolak. Tapi dengan ancaman yang kuberikan bahwa saat aku menjadi seperti Tou-sama. Yang ku lakukan adalah menyerahkan kekuasaan ini kepadamu. Dan tebaklah mereka langsung kalang kabut."

"Mereka seharusnya tau, bahwa bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menjadi Lord yang selanjutnya."

Sairaog diam, dia mengerti... Bagaimanapun... Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi apa-apa... Sejak kelahirannya, dia telah di putuskan akan menjadi apa oleh Oldest Bael.

Naruto tersenyum untuk sejenak. "Mereka meremehkan mu, maka dari itu buat mereka bungkam Kakakku."

"Jika aku bertanya untuk apa semua ini... Maka kau akan menjawab ini demi Kaa-sama bukan?" Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto mengangguk. "Saat Kaa-sama yang bertanya, maka kau akan menjawab ini demi aku."

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang padamu Nii-sama." Naruto menutup matanya, mencoba tidak menatap Sairaog... Dia mencoba tidur. "Bahwa semua alasan ini sudah ku jelaskan padamu."

Dan kembali mengulang mimpi yang sama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumah utama.

Terletak tepat di tengah tanah bagi Bangsawan kaum Bael. Sebuah bangunan besar yang terletak di jantung peredaran kaum iblis yang berada di bawah perlindungan Bael. Bangunan dengan seni yang meniru gaya bangunan Manusia di masa lampau.

Naruto melangkah melalui jalan setapak yang terdiri dari susunan batu yang rapi. Di belakang Sairaog mengikutinya dengan wajah masam yang jelas terlihat sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki kembali ketempat ini. Rumah Utama. Jauh berbeda dengan ibunya yang memasang senyum di wajah sesekali menyapa Maid yang lewat dan membungkuk hormat.

Mengabaikan kakaknya, Naruto menatap jauh ke depan di mana sebuah bangunan besar telah menanti. Dua menara raksasa yang terlihat lebih dahulu, dan tanpa pintu yang menutupi. Bangunan itu seakan terbuka dan siap untuk menyambut siapapun yang datang, meski kenyataan tempat itu hanya ada untuk menyambut anggota clan Bael. Lingkaran sihir yang terukir jelas di atas.

Itu lingkaran keluarga.

Terdiri dari tataan batu yang disusun mirip menyerupai stuktur kunci puzzle. Bangunan yang terdiri atas gelap itu begitu kental akan gaya ghothic. Dan langkah yang tidak terasa telah membawa mereka sampai ke gerbang depan kastil, meski tanpa pintu namun dua patung berwujud setan yang berdiri di setiap sisi seakan hidup dan menjaga gerbang ini dari siapapun.

"Meski terlambat, tapi aku ingin sekali mengucapkan ini." Naruto berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Dengan sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah. "Selamat datang. Kaa-sama, Nii-sama."

Dan hal yang terakhir yang dia ingat adalah sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi dari ibunya.

Xxxxxxx

Tiga hari.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Pertemuan antara ayah dan anak yang singkat, pelukan dari ibu untuk ayahnya dengan penuh rasa rindu. Dan tatapan datar ayahnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Meski sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu sejak kejadian itu.

Ini belum berakhir, bahkan ini barulah awalnya.

"Tou-sama.." Sairaog, tidak menunjukkan apa-apa selain raut keras yang terukhir di wajah. Menatap ayahnya yang berdiri, tidak menunjukkan celah akan emosi yang mengalir... Terpikir akan sebuah penolakkan, namun ditepis dengan cepat.

"Persiapkan dirimu, aku menunggu hasil yang terbaik atas mu." Tidak ada kata penyambutan, tidak ada nada ramah yang keluar... Dia memang orang tua yang begitu kaku. Namun jauh dari itu, baik Sairaog maupun Naruto tau bahwa di balik nada itu tersirat rasa rindu yang dalam. Hidup sekian lama sebagai anaknya membuat dirimu akan tau siapa Lord Bael yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan buat aku malu untuk ke-dua kalinya."

Ya, dia hanyalah seorang ayah yang kaku.

"Baik!" Sairaog masih dalam posisi yang sama, memberika hormat pada ayahnya sebagaimana yang semestinya. Tidak mengubah posisi bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan dirimu.

Namun sebelum terlalu jauh. "Naruto, setelah ini temui aku di ruanganku!"

Sebuah perintah, Naruto memberi hormat. "Baik, Tou-sama."

Kedua orang tua itu mulai menghilang dalam remang cahaya ruangan ini. Langkah kaki yang menggema, namun dalam dan sebelum tersamar dalam kegelapan. Sebuah pemandangan memaksa Naruto untuk tersenyum kecut.

Di depan sana.

Itu Ibunya yang berjalan sambil menjewer telinga ayahnya. Pemandangan aneh yang membuat batinnya meringis. Itu tidak etis mengingat apa dan siapa Lord Bael itu.

Namun itu kembali mengingatkan. Bahwa seseram-seram ayahnya, ibunya masih jauh lebih menakutkan.

* * *

 **A/N : Terimakasih telah membaca karangan saya kali ini... jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesannya dalam kolom review... saya sangat mengharapkannya.**

 **dan satu lagi... dalam Fanfic ini benar-benar mengambil unsul Au... jadi kemungkinan mengikuti Canon tidak beberapa... paling mungkin hanya sedikit... ya, walau itu semua masih rencana saya. Karna fokus utama ada dalam Dunia Iblis, jadi Naruto mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Rias, kecuali benar-benar penting.**

 **dan kalo ini sukses dan tulisan (menulis) di hp tidak kacau... saya akan mempost beberapa fic yang lain... sudah ada beberapa yang hampir jadi.**

 **Maks Face and Destiny adalah yang paling hampir jadi ^^**

 **jadi..**

 **Drak Yagami out~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bertemu dengan Malam

**Let Me Hear**

* * *

 **A/N:Tidak menyangka Fanfic saya kali ini akan di terima, padahal sudah sangat pesimis dengan ide yang ada dan tuntutan fanfic lain yang harus di update.**

 **Tapi, bagaimanapun saya ucapkan terimakasih buat kalian, para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic kali ini.**

 **Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah membantu kali ini.**

* * *

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Mengandung unsur politik, Typo.**

* * *

 **Summay : Meski kalah dan terlahir untuk hidup yang baru. Naruto harus sadar bahwa masa lalu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Mulai dari kepingan ingatan yang muncul, p[erselisihan diantara clan sendiri. Sampai masa lalu yang kembali datang dan menjeratnya**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Bertemu dengan Malam.

Bael. Satu kata untuk perwakilan clan terkuat saat ini yang berada di atas tanah underworld. Dengan kemampuan yang mengalir dalam diri setiap masing-masing anggota Clan, mereka yang memiliki darahnya dapat menghancurkan apa saja. Memusnahkan apa saja, meniadakan siapa saja... Sesuai dengan apa yang mereka bawa sejak lahir.

Power of Destruction.

Semua memiliki apa yang mereka banggakan sejak lahir. Semua... Namun tidak bagi pewaris utama itu sendiri.

Sairaog Bael.

Sebuah kecacatan dalam sejarah yang panjang keluarga ini. Namun, benarkah demikian? Untuk seorang yang tidak memiliki apa yang seharusnya ada dalam darahnya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding luar taman, melihat terkadang ke arah pepohonan tua yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan dedaunan sedikitpun. Terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan, namun begitulah dunia ini. Udara dingin datang dan berhembus di sekitarnya, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menggosok kedua tangan agar sedikit menjadi hangat.

Hari ini malam, dalam langit ungu yang sama.

Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok di ujung jalan. Seorang pemuda besar dan tegap, memiliki tubuh yang melampaui batas orang seusianya. Rambut ungu yang acak-acakan tidak terawat dengan baik atau sengaja dibiarkan begitu adalah apa yang dia lihat... Lebih sedikit di perhatikan, rambut gondrong itu juga telah panjang. Pakaian mewah dengan dominasi warna hitam menunjukkan siapa dia.

Dan senyum meremehkan itu, tidak pernah dia lupakan.

"Yo... Naruto, adikku yang manis." Pandangannya beralih saat suara itu menyapanya. Terhenti sesaat untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Pandangan yang langsung dia berikan, menyadari bagaimana pemuda di depannya menunjukkan sebuah cengiran aneh padanya, ekspresi dan tingkah laku yang sama dan familiar dalam pikirannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat..." Wajahnya memerah menahan malu saat melihat wajah Naruto yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, cengiran itu makin lebar berusaha menunjukkan betapa dia menyesal.

Namun melihat Naruto yang masih diam, membuat dia menyipitkan mata penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Hei.. Aku sudah minta maaf bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk sesaat. Kembali pandangannya menangkap ada yang berbeda dengan kakaknya saat ini. Tidak biasa, namun dia sangat ingin bertanya... Meski itu kembali tertahan dalam mulutnya, namun bagaimana saat melihat raut wajah itu... Tapi keinginan bertanya masih tetap ada walau bagaimanapun.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu, Nii-sama?" Naruto memberikan sebuah senyum di wajah. Tubuhnya mulai memposisikan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan sedikit mendekati Sairaog.

"Cukup baik, malam ini adalah penentuan sebelum besok." Sairaog berucap dengan nada tenang yang biasa, tidak ada beban yang seakan memberatkannya. Wajah yang menunjukkan betapa tenangnya dia, menghadapi hari esok...

Tapi semua Naruto tau itu tidak benar.

"Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini?" Pemuda itu berucap sembari menunjukkan pakaian mewah yang di kenakan pada pertemuan mereka. Itu baju yang mewah, Naruto tau dengan pasti. Membuatnya mengangguk sejenak dan menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Itu pakaian yang bagus, sangat cocok untuk Nii-sama." Naruto tersenyum, mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada kakaknya... Tidak ada maksud lain.

"Benarkah? Ini Kaa-sama yang memilihkan untukku." Sairaog tersenyum, cukup senang dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan... Meski tidak terlalu menunjukkan emosi saat mengatakan pujian itu... Itu telah cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

"Memang mau kemana?" Rasa penasaran itu mengalahkannya, membuatnya membuka pertanyaan meski terasa aneh bagi orang sepertinya. Dia hanya ingin tau.

"Kau ingin tau?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Ya... Sedikit, sangat jarang bagi Nii-sama untuk berpergian... Apa akan pergi kencan? Tapi dengan siapa? Nii-sama adalah orang yang tidak laku."

"Kau saat mendengar itu... Bagaimana rasanya saat itu aku ingin menghajarmu."

"Lakukan lah, dan aku akan mengadu pada Kaa-sama."

"Sejak kapan kau mejadi anak pengadu."

"Sejak kemarin.."

Sairaog berteriak di dalam hati saat mulutnya kehabisan kata-kata... Memaksanya memberi lototan pada Naruto, walaupun pemuda itu tidak terlalu menganggapi plototan sang kakak.

Mengabaikan, Sairaog mengambil nafas dengan kasar sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Entah kenapa semangat telah pergi meninggalkannya sejak bertemu dengan adik sialnya ini. Dia kembali membuka suara, bersamaan dengan tangan yang bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Ini, kau lihat aku mendapat undangan dari Lucifer-sama."

Naruto memberikan perhatian akan surat itu dalam diam, melihat dengan jelas surat itu dari tangan kakaknya. Melihat ada cap lilin dengan lambang Lucifer di sana. Menyadari bahwa surat itu asli.

"Dia memgundangku ke kastil Gremory, itu akan menyenangkan bagaimana aku juga akan bertemu dengan sepupu kita Rias.

Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bukan Naruto, aku harap dia sudah menjadi wanita yang cantik seperti ibunya."

Namun Naruto diam menelan apa terucap dari mulut kakaknya. Berfikir dengan perkataan itu secara singkat orang lain akan menganggap Sairaog seorang maniak, maka itu adalah salah dimana Sairaog adalah orang yang menyayangi siapapun yang dekat dengannya tidak peduli dari golongan mana.

Sosok iblis dengan aura dan wibawa yang memaksanya untuk tunduk, dia melihat itu sebagaimana dia melihat wibawa itu pada Lucifer saat ini... Membuatnya merasa lemah, bukan sebuah rasa iri. Tapi jauh hanya sebuah rasa lemah akan diri sendiri. Kekaguman dalam diam atas kakaknya sendiri, meski dengan apa yang dia miliki... Rasa itu masih berbekas di dalam dirinya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun... Kekaguman seorang adik atas kakak yang tak mungkin hilang.

Mungkin itu wajar... Mungkin...

"Begitu kah?" Naruto membuka suara, tatapan matanya yang menatap bukan ke arah Sairaog. "Aku senang mendengarnya... Semoga pertemuan nanti akan menyenangkan. Sampaikan salamku pada Lucifer-sama dan Rias-sama."

Sairaog diam sejenak dan menatap Naruto dalam, melihat bagaimana adiknya tersenyum dan enggan menatapnya. Ekspresi wajah yang membuatnya... "Kau tidak ikut?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar, menunggu Naruto yang membalas sebelum hanya sebuah gelengan kepala yang menjawab.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa mengajakmu... Lucifer-sama dan Rias juga akan sangat merindukanmu." Sairaog mendekat dan memeggang bahu Naruto, menatap wajah adiknya yang tersenyum... Lebar.

Dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tou-sama memerintahkan sesuatu padaku." Naruto memasukkan tangan ke saku dan mengambil sebuah surat. "Ini sebuah perintah, Nii-sama tak perlu tau ini apa."

"..."

"Aku sangat menyesal atas ini," Naruto menghela nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan. "Aku akan lama, sepertinya juga aku tidak akan dapat melihatmu mengalahkan pewaris pilihan tetua Bael nampaknya. Sial! Padahal aku menantikan ini." Naruto membuat ekspresi cemberut, dan menatap Sairaog sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Aku harap Nii-sama mengalahkannya dalam satu kali pukulan." Langkah yang terhenti, Naruto berucap tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia tetap meneruskan melangkah, tidak menanti balasan yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Sebuah surat yang berada di tangannya. Putih bersih tanpa tanda apapun.

"Aku harus menemui Raiser Phenex."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ini adalah malam sesudah kedatangan Sairaog Bael, Naruto berdiri tegap menatap kedepan. Dalam pandangan matanya menatap Ayahnya yang duduk di depannya, sebuah meja besar yang memberi jarak pada mereka. Tidak ada suara sejak tadi, hanya diam saling memandang.

Sebuah surat kecil yang telah bedara di depannya, bersih tanpa pengenal apapun.

"Tou-sama."

"Sebuah permintaan pengawalan," Lord Bael membuka suara, nada yang dingin seperti biasa. Tatapan mata yang tajam, membentuk seperti apa dia dahulu...

"Untuk seorang Iblis dari Clan rendahan, meminta kita untuk melindunginya?" Naruto membuka suara, namun sebuah energi penghancur berbentuk pedang telah tercipta dari ketiadaan, berada tepat di atas surat tersebut. "Benar-benar sebuah penghinaan!"

"Cukup!" Suara yang terdengar, hanya sebuah kata... Namun itu sebuah perintah mutlak.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan dia," Naruto kembali diam, dan berdiri. Pedang dari energi penghancur itu telah lama menghilang menjadi serpihan kecil. Matanya kembali tertuju pada surat itu. Lebih tepatnya pada foto yang berada di samping surat tersebut. Melihat itu, sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya.

Diodora Astaroth

Naruto tidak menjawab lagi, mata yang menatap lurus pada Ayahnya. Ketidak mengertian yang dia miliki membuatnya buta, mengapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Tugasmu adalah melindungi pewaris Astaroth berikutnya yang akan mengikuti pelelangan di Tanah Manusia. Dalam pelelangan, apapun bisa terjadi. Lindungi dia bagaimanapun

Clan Astarorth telah meminta kita. tunjukkan bagaimana kita sebagai Bael. Jangan permalukan nama kita di depan mereka... Terutama di depan Beelzebub-sama."

Naruto masih diam, dia mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Sebuah pelelangan ilegal yang di adakan di Dunia Manusia, sangat berisiko bagaimana akan bisa terjadi berbentrok dengan pihak Surga (Exorcist) atau peserta pelelangan sendiri.

Bagaimanapun...

"Aku mengerti," Naruto mengangguk, sejak kemundurannya dari calon pewaris. Tugas-tugas seperti ini adalah rutinitasnya, menerima permintaan dari clan lain yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Hanya, harga diri Naruto yang terlalu tinggi menyebabkan dia engan untuk merima permintaan dari Clan rendahan di Underworld.

Katakanlah dia dan kesombongannya yang melewati batas.

"Jadi melindungi Iblis ini adalah kamuflase untuk melindungi Diodora Astaroth?" Naruto kembali bertanya, dia tau dalam pelelangan hanya ada dua pengawal yang diperbolehkan masuk.

"Benar... Iblis yang kau lindungi bukanlah dia. Tapi Diodora Astarorth, jika sesuatu terjadi abaikan dia dan segera lindungi Diodora!"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi jika terjadi, kemungkinan terburuk adalah bentrok dengan Fraksi Surga yang tak mungkin di hindari."

Dan tidak ada suara yang menyahut perkataannya.

* * *

Dia kembali menatap semua yang ada di depan, kabut yang menghalangi pandangan akhirnya memudar sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Menampakkan sebuah jembatan besar yang bahkan belum selesai dalam pengerjaannya... Dia kemudian mencoba menatap tangannya sendiri, tidak itu bukan benar-benar tangannya... Itu hanya sebuah visualisasi yang membuat dia melihat dari satu sudut cerita. Dan menjadi seorang karakter.

Ya..

Dia tidak tau bagaimana, tangannya bergetar dalam lumutan darah. Suara yang memanggil namanya agar tetap sadar, memaksanya menoleh dan menemukan seorang Pria bertopeng kain yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa khawatir yang nyata. Pria itu terlihat sangat ketakutan... Ada apa?

"Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu melangkah pelan, bukan sebuah langkah yang benar sebagaimana orang-orang melangkah. Terlihat pria itu dalam kondisi yang juga kacau.

Dia tidak pernah menjawab, tapi suara seperti miliknya menjawab dengan sendiri. Pria itu menunjukkan wajah penuh kelegaan. Memberikan sebuah senyum ramah dengan mata tertutup padanya. Menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang tak dapat dia dengar apa itu?

Dia bukan satu-satunya. Yang lain datang dan melewatinya begitu saja... Seorang pemuda dengan kesan suram melewatinya... Hanya diam, melihatnya sejenak sebelum berjalan melaluinya begitu saja. Dia terlihat kuat... Saat pertama menatapnya Naruto tau itu.

Dan seorang lagi muncul, seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan cantik dengan nilai tersendiri... Potongan rambut sewarna Sakura yang dipotong pendek mencapai bahu... Melewatinya memberikan tatapan penuh ketakutan atasnya. Melihat bagaimana mulut wanita itu terbuka... Bergerak, mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Namun tanpa ada suara. Tapi dia dapat membaca gerakan mulut itu dengan jelas.

'Monster.'

Itu kalimat yang jelas, membuatnya terdiam tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu berteriak memanggil sebuah nama. Melihat bahwa wanita itu mengejar dan memeluk erat lengan pria suram itu meski di tepis dengan sebuah bentakkan.

Mungkin mereka adalah rekan baginya, menyadari tidak ada rasa permusuhan dalam mereka yang melewatinya. Satu-satunya bukti adalah apa yang dia percayai... Bahwa siapa dia di sini? Apa yang telah dia lakukan di sini? Bagaimana ini terjadi? Kenapa terus terulang?

Mimpi yang terus terulang.

Dia berjalan dengan sendiri mengikuti ketiga orang itu. Namun semua terasa makin jauh dan dia merasa makin tertinggal semua menjadi gelap, namun dia harus terus berjalan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang telah terjadi.

Tangan yang berlumuran darah... Menatap kebelakang dan rasa lain muncul dalam hatinya. Di atas air.. Mengapung. Dan mati. Meninggalkan tanah kehidupan

Pria besar dengan pedang besar di punggungnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mengerti kembali terjadi, mengapa ada di sana? Ada sesuatu sebuah lambang seperti aliran air yang berada di keninganya, dan apa itu?

Mengapa seperti itu? Mengapa Pria itu di sana? Mengapa Pria itu mati?

Apa dia yang telah membunuhnya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh dengan begitu mudah?

Dia ingin tau... Dia ingin mengetahuinya.

Namun semua kembali hitam... Mimpi yang terus terulang.

* * *

Naruto membuka mata secara perlahan, dia merasa pecah saat kembali tidur sejenak, memaksa untuk melihat mimpi yang bukan miliknya berputar kembali... Selalu berputar. Seperti gelombang, mimpi tanpa henti yang terus beriak dan membesar... Mimpi yang menghasilkan riak dari riak air yang lain. Potongan potongan yang melebar dan membesar.

Ada perbedaan. Tentu saja... Semua mimpi yang dia alami adalah cerita yang tidak saling berhubung satu sama lain. Terpisah, dan membingungkan.

Dia kembali mengingat, mungkin sesuatu telah terlewat tanpa dia sadari... Mengingat. Hanya kekosongan yang dia dapat tanpa hasil apapun yang diperoleh.

"Kau tertidur lagi?" Sebuah suara, mengalihkan pandangan mata Naruto yang menatap seorang Pemuda di sampingnya... Dan ada banyak Wanita di sekitarnya. Mereka semua adalah bidak Iblis miliknya.

"Raiser," Dia menepuk kepalanya pelan... Berusaha agar bisa sadar lebih cepat. Dia tidak boleh kelihatan buruk. "Sudah di mana?"

"Kita telah di Dunia Manusia." Dia mendengar jawaban yang datang dari Pemuda itu. Anggukkan adalah jawaban darinya. "Atau lebih tepatnya di Milan, Italia."

Serasa hilang bagi Naruto, pikirannya melayang hilang darinya.. Dia merasa kosong sesaat, namun dia merasa akan betah berada di sini.. Di tanah Manusia, mungkin di sini akan terasa berbeda dan dia merasa seperti itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil yang dia naiki. Matanya bertemu dengan Malam yang tak pernah dia jumpai pada malam di tanahnya. Berbatasan dengan kaca pelindung, dia terpesona melihat malam yang hitam... Indah. Lalu dia melihat banyak titik putih dalam malam itu... Cahaya tersendiri seperti taburan... Dan itu sangat banyak.

Membuat Dia ingin menghitungnya, meski tau itu pekerjaan sia-sia.

Dia menatap ke arah lain. Menemukan banyak Manusia yang berjalan di sana... Di bawah bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Ada banyak Manusia yang berkeliaran, ada yang duduk... Dan ada yang berkelompok... Ramai tidak pernah sepi... Terlihat menyenangkan baginya.

Suara bising yang terdengar memekakkan telinga, pondok-pondok kecil makanan terletak di tepi jalan... Di penuhi oleh Manusia yang duduk di tepi jalan. Saat mereka melintasinya, dia menurunkan kaca mobil dan mencium aromanya... Itu terbayang lezat dalam pikirannya. Walau harga itu harus di bayar dengan Raiser yang tidak senang.

"Berapa lama lagi?" Naruto membuka suara tanpa perlu menoleh pada orang di sekitarnya. Dia masih menatap hal berbeda dengan malam di Dunia ini.

"Sebentar lagi.. Kita akan sampai." Mendengar suara Raiser menyahutnya. Begitu mengebu-gebu dan tidak teratur. "Berikan yang kau punya sayang~" dan suara desahan wanita yang menyertainya.

Dia tidak lagi menyahut, tidak membutuhkan apapun dari Raiser saat ini... Suara desahan itu menganggunya, tertuju dan menyaksikan malam yang lebih menarik menurutnya. Dia seharusnya berada dalam situasi yang menuntut untuk tenang, demi Bael... Untuk semua yang mengalir akannya. Namun semua menjadi hilang. Meski dengan apa yang telah dia katakan pada diri sendiri. Meski peringatan pada diri sendiri, meyakini bahwa ini adalah tugas... Bukan bersenang-senang.

Namun rasa itu akan tetap ada, bagi dia yang pertama kali ke Dunia ini... Sungguh indah. Tidak. Walau berkali-kali dunia ini jauh lebih indah dari Dunia bawah.

Berada dalam perjalanan waktu yang lama. Persiapan mereka telah cukup dikatakan matang, Naruto menutup mata dan mengambil nafas pelan. Dia menatap Raiser yang sedang memasukan tangannya ke dalam rok wanita budak miliknya dengan wajah yang aneh.

Warna merah mendominasi dari wajah wanita tersebut menyebut nama Tuan mereka dengan erotis... Sebuah desahan yang keluar dari mulut pelacur itu... Dia, Naruto mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan... Dia mencoba untuk tidak melihat. Membutakan mata akan itu, kelakuan dari Phenex dan Pelacur itu bukan urusannya... Selama tidak menganggu dan menjadi beban ke depan... Dia akan membiarkannya, setidaknya mendengar mereka ribut bisa membuat tempat ini jadi lebih ramai.

Mungkin.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Selamat datang di La Scala!" Sebuah teriakkan dari seorang Pria dengan pakaian rapi yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Dalam undangan yang di berikan pada tiap peserta. Pelelangan kali ini berada di Milan, Italia, bertempat di dalam gedung opera tua. Bangunan dengan gaya lama Eropa kuno yang masih bertahan di tengah zaman yang terus maju... Yang tetap bertahan dari mengikisnya rasa tradisionalisme atas kemajuan zaman. Tempat yang juga di kenal sebagai tempat lahirnya seniman besar kelas Dunia pada masa kejayaannya. Pernah mengalami pemungaran besar-besaran, namun masih mempertahankan cita rasa lama yang ada. Dan di La Scala juga terdapat museum yang menyimpan banyak koleksi lukisan, patung, kostum-kostum serta dokumen yang berhubungan dengan opera.

Setidaknya begitu dari brosur yang Naruto baca.

Jika bertanya mengapa di sini? Jawabannya singkat pelelangan tidak pernah dilaksanakan di tempat yang sama... Selalu berpindah-pindah. Ada tujuan, tentu saja.

Dan mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti.

Kilauan lampu yang besar dari gedung Opera tempat pelelangan kali ini terlihat menyilaukan. Kekhawatiran memang terlihat bagaimana dengan kemewahan ini tidak mungkin tidak akan terendus oleh pihak Surga. Berdatangan satu persatu dari jalan utama, banyaknya deretan mobil-mobil berkelas yang terparkir di sana. Naruto keluar dari sebuah mobil limosi dan melangkah tenang, mengenakan jas hitam gelap, melangkah di belakang seorang iblis gemuk keturunan bangsawan rendahan... Yang sejak pertemuan mereka tak hentinya mencoba menjilatnya... Menjijikkan.

Dia tidak menjadi satu-satunya. Raiser Phenex adalah Iblis yang tak ingin dianggapnya teman walau bagaimanapun. Meski cara anak bangsawan Iblis itu memperlakukannya sederajat. Tidak, memperlakukannya tinggi. Itu jelas memaksudkan sesuatu. Dia telah mencoba membuat langkah, memberi akan batasan jarak.. Bahwa dia tak ingin di dekati... Katakanlah bahwa dia dan kesombongannya.

Meski begitu, walau perasaan ingin meremuk saat pemuda itu menyapanya. Nyatanya dia tetap menunjukkan senyum itu... Dia mencoba... Walau mungkin tidak akan pernah berhasil.

"Dimana Diodora?" Suara Raiser keluar dan sedikit keras.

Memaksa Naruto memberika tatapan tajam, berharap pemuda itu mengerti dan berhenti.

Dan Raiser melihatnya, pemuda itu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan tetap melangkah di sampingnya. Ya... Kemarahan sekilas bukanlah bagian yang perlu diperhatikan khusus.

Dia, Naruto memperhatikan dalam diam. Pria gemuk yang mereka ikuti memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang sebelumnya telah dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan dari pelelangan... Dan dalam genggamannya... Sebuah nomor urutan besar berada di sana.

Cahaya yang terang menyambut mereka.

Dan banyak suara yang terdengar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sudah lama ya?"

"Barisan yang menarik."

"Aku masih terlalu awal ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Iya aku gugup."

"Anak-anak... Aku."

"Ada barang yang tidak ada di buku katalog."

"Bahkan wanita untuk pembangunan."

"Aku ingin barang kualitas tinggi!"

"Insiden dengan Malaikat Jatuh."

"Membiayai perusahaanku ini tidak mudah!"

Naruto berdiri di belakang seorang Iblis gemuk sebagai pengawal pribadi. Dia menatap, melihat bagaimana ramai dan luas tempat pelelangan ini, ada sekitar 300 tempat duduk... Yang dengan kata lain ada tiga ratus iblis yang mengikuti pelelangan ini. Baik dari kalangan bangsawan 72 pilar, ekstra iblis maupun Iblis-Iblis kaya lainnya. Mereka mendapat tempat duduk yang bagus, lantai ke dua, di sudut ruangan mendapat tempat yang baik untuk bisa menatap semua... Di bawah dia bisa melihat semua, Diodora ada di sana... Dia harus merasa lega saat menemukannya. Menjadi lebih muda akan mengawasinya dari atas sini. Bersama Raiser yang meninggalkan para budaknya di luar sana untuk berjaga.

Seperti ketentuan, membolehkan dua pengawal yang boleh mendampingi setiap peserta lelang... Meski begitu, beberapa kecurangan tetap dilakukan. Walau terkesan diabaikan.

Guoh

Gouh

Gouh

Sebuah suara aneh yang menggema, dia melihat lampu ruangan yang telah padam. Tersorot di jauh bawah pangung pertunjukkan, dia melihat dua orang Iblis memakai pakaian yang tidak dia mengerti... Banyak warna cerah yang melekat pada tubuhnya... Senyuman lebar hasil dari coretan pewarna merah... Wajah seputih—sangat putih seperti warna putih itu sendiri. Satu berbadan besar dan terlihat bodoh. Satu lagi berbedan kurus, pendek. Terlihat idiot dan hyperaktif untuk alasan tertentu.

Sebuah tali jatuh dari langit-langit, dia menatap Iblis badut kurus itu mencoba menaikinya... Dan dia tertawa saat dia merasa gagal.. Lelucon yang mengerikan. Badut itu mencoba menarik kembali.. Tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia Naruto diam, jauh di langit-langit, dia melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir. Lebih dan mengetahui bahwa lingkaran sihir itu ada tanpa memiliki lambang keluarga.

"Pertunjukkan macam apa ini?"

Raiser menunjukkan kekesalan adalah ketidakpuasan miliknya. Dia hanya diam tidak menanggapi komentar ketidak puasan itu, tidak bisa juga menyalahkan, melihat pertunjukkan itu adalah kesalahan pedih yang menyedihkan. Pertunjukkan buruk itu bahkan tidak dapat dia mengerti bagaimana masih dapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari mereka yang menyaksikan... Selera mereka telah jatuh seperti kebanggaan mereka yang hilang ditelanjangi waktu.

Melihat bagaimana Iblis badut berbadan besar itu mencoba membunuh Iblis badut bertubuh kecil... Iblis badut kurus mencoba berlari menyelamatkan diri, namun kemudian semua mengalir dan berubah. Mereka mencoba untuk saling mencabik seperti hewan lapar... Gigit dan saling berteriak memilukan akan kepedihan. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka... Adalah tepuk tangan dari Iblis yang melihat.

Tatapannya tidak berkedip. Sebuah bangunan telah terjun bebas ke bawah, mengarah pada dua badut itu... Saat badut iblis itu saling mematahkan tubuh satu sama lain dalam kegilaan. Dan suara pecah seperti kaca yang terdengar... Kedua Iblis itu melihat ke atas dan berusaha menghindar. Tapi menyadari badan mereka yang terkoyak... Menunggu untuk tertimpa bangunan itu dan mati.

Dan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah untuk kematian mereka.

Bangunan yang jatuh menimpa kedua badut Iblis itu, mengingat bangunan itu membunuh mereka seketika. Naruto sadar itu bukan bangunan biasa... Dia bisa merasakan sihir yang kuat darinya, keberadaan yang bermacam ada di dalam bangunan itu... Tipis seperti benang namun menyebar begitu banyak. Menyulitkan untuk membedakan mereka yang seperti menyatu di satu tempat.

Tatapan Naruto tidak pernah berkedip... Sebuah kabut tipis keluar dari bangunan itu... Seorang Iblis melangkah dengan sebuah tongkat di tangan. Pakaian rapi dengan jas bewarna membentuk loreng hewan... Bewarna mencolok, sebuah senyuman Maniak yang tak lepas darinya.

"Hadirin sekalian, ini adalah waktu yang kalian tunggu!" Iblis itu melangkah sedikit kedepan, memperjelas siapa dia... Merentangkan tangan, kakinya yang menghentak kencang sesaat menginjak kepala salah satu badut Iblis yang mati hingga pecah. Membuat pada iblis peserta lelang itu sadar bahwa...

Badut iblis yang mereka lihat adalah Manusia.

Mereka budak. Jadi tidak ada yang salah.

"Banyak barang langka dan terkenal yang berkumpul di sini."

Barang!

Budak!

Budak!

Iblis itu berputar dan menarikan sebuah tarian balet dengan senyum membelah wajahnya. Itu terlihat aneh, bagaimana sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia sampaikan.

"Semua... Namun ekslusif untuk malam yang indah ini. Barang dangan pertama! Seorang perawan SUCI!" Berteriak penuh kegilaan... Dan teriakkan yang lain bagi peserta lelang.

Dia terdiam, Naruto diam dalam keheningan. Tatapan yang menatap apa yang akan datang. Seorang gadis, dia terjatuh. Dipaksa untuk keluar dari dalam bangunan itu... Berada di atas panggung, Dia memakai pakaian suster Gereja yang rusak. Rambut pirang yang jatuh, tatapan penuh ketakutan... Mulut yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suara... Ada sesuatu yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Air mata suci yang mengalir.

Naruto meringis. Tidak mendengarkan keributan yang ada, ini... Dia dari Gereja. Dia sadar Pelelangan ini menjual hal yang gila... Dia sekarang mengerti kenapa Empat Maou saat ini melarang pelelangan ini yang nyatanya adalah tradisi dari pemerintahan lama. Matanya menatap kesegala arah mengabaikan teriakkan para Iblis yang terdengar semakin sinting, berusaha melihat dan menatap Astaroth menggila dalam wajah setannya.

Dan seperti menghilang dalam sunyi. Ada perbedaan dan membuatnya tenang... Pupil matanya yang kembali menjadi normal, keterkejutan sesaat memang sempat mengambil alih dirinya. Dia mengambil nafas dengan kasar dan mengeluarkannya secara pelahan, dia kembali menatap ke bawah panggung... Melihat gadis Suci yang menangis dalam ketakutan. Dia menatap kelangit langit gedung... Entahlah, dia hanya tidak ingin menyaksikan wajah memilukan itu lagi. Atau mungkin... Dia merasa harus menatap jauh ke atas sana... Berharap agar tatapan miliknya di balas.

"10 juta!"

Semua iblis mengangkat tangannya, mengacungkan setiap nomor yang mereka dapatkan pada saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini. Bahkan untuk Iblis rendahan yang dia kawal... Pria gemuk itu terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Tidak ada yang mundur... Tau kenapa mulut gadis itu di bungkam.

"60 juta!"

Adalah sebuah doa... Hanya itu. Tidak membiarkan gadis itu membuat permohonan pada Tuhan dala Al-kitab, dia di culik. Sangat beresiko melelang dirinya yang mana nanti akan menyebabkan pecahnya perang tiga fraksi kembali.

"75 juta!"

Tapi di sanalah letak menariknya ini, dan setengah dari mereka masih mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan nomor yang mereka punya.

"90 juta!"

Dua Iblis bertahan... Dan salah satunya Diodora (113) dan seorang Iblis bertubuh pendek dengan nomor (83)

* * *

"90 juta!"

Diodora dengan tenang mengangkat nomor (113) yang berada di tangannya. Dia tersenyum dalam rasa tenang. Perbedaan persetan, tidak peduli dengan emas, dia menginginkan Perawan Suci itu. Menciptakan senyum yang membelah wajahnya. Nafsu yang membakar bagai api. Menginginkan tubuh biarawati itu.

Namanya adalah Asia Argento... Budak Manusia Suci yang akan dan harus menjadi miliknya... Sebuah harga mahal hanya untuk sebuah Suster Gereja. Tapi melihat garis wajah itu... Lugu, membuatnya membayangkan permainan yang menyenangkan nantinya. Terburu nafas yang tidak teratur. Saat bayangan lemah suster itu melintas di depannya dalam keadaan pasrah. Berada tepat di bawahnya. Ah~ miliknya... Hanya dia. Dia dia dan dia. Tubuh yang mengingil

Asia

Asia

Jadilah milikku.

"Ok, ini yang tertinggi malam ini." Suara iblis itu tidak di dengarnya lagi... Semua kosong menatap wajah suster suci bernama Asia itu. Asia... Asia...

"100 juta!"

ASIA!

* * *

"100 juta!"

Harga yang tinggi. Budak itu menjadi milik Diodora

Di tidak yakin bagaimana Diodora melakukannya. Suatu saat wajah itu penuh dengan kesan lugu akan senyum mata tertutup. Pikirannya melayang jauh kebelakang, mendengar bahwa banyak yang mengatakan pewaris Astaroth itu Iblis tampan yang ramah, mendengar semua kebaikkan dan kebaikkan yang lain seperti mendengar sebuah ketidak mungkinan. Lalu dia di saat ini melihat Diodora dengan wajah yang lain, tersenyum membelah setengah wajahnya... Menatap budak belianya penuh kepuasan. Ini mengambil sesuatu baginya untuk menilai siapa Iblis itu.

Dia Iblis aneh.

"Barang akan di antar nanti, jadi bagi pemenang tolong pergi ke bagian resepsionis." Iblis itu kembali melakukan gerakan berputar-putar mengelilingi Suster Gereja itu. Melihat bagaimana tatapan suster itu menjadi kosong penuh keputus asaan. Melihat dia ditarik paksa memasuki bangunan itu kembali.

"Barang yang bagus menjadi pelelangan termahal hari ini." Dia mendengar, dan mulai mengambil sikap atas rasa senang dari Iblis tersebut. Mundur dan bersandar di sebuah tiang besar... Mata menatap Iblis yang dia kawal terlihat kecewa... Dia tau, Iblis rendahan itu juga menginginkan.

"Selama kita masih senang, aku akan menunjukkan barang dagangan yang lain."

"Dia juga tidak ada di daftar."

Naruto kembali mendengar, saat Iblis itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya menarik.

"Sesuatu yang sama langkahnya." Suara dari Raiser penuh penasaran. Hal yang sama juga menunjukkan rasa penasaran juga dalam diri Naruto.

"Ini sangat sulit untuk mendapatkannya... Ini pantas untuk sesuatu yang mahal. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik."

"Ras yang langka dan mendekati kepunahan... Nekomata."

Ini

Manis sekali.

Kata yang mengangkat kepalanya. Sesuatu yang menarik ada di sana untuk kembali di lihat. Kabut yang sama, suara rantai dari kebisingan. Terseret dan tak melawan, rambut putih bersih... Berlawan dengan warnanya malam. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Penuh dengan horor yang ada di matanya. Terlihat jelas.

"Karena ini sama langkanya, kami akan mulai dengan harga yang pantas."

"10 juta."

Dia melangkah mendekati Iblis rendahan di depannya. Menepuk pelan bahu itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke padanya.

Mengabaikan Raiser yang heran dan Iblis dari kasta rendah itu yang ketakutan.

"15 juta."

Harga berlanjut dan dia peduli.

Semua yang masih berlangsung, dan para Iblis masih saling mengangkat nomor yang mereka miliki.

Meski untuk sejenak dia merasa terpisah dan sendiri dalam pemikiran, tidak menyadari bagaimana waktu mulai menunjukkan kenyataan.

Terus terang dia menginginkan Nekomata itu... Warna yang dia lihat indah dari gadis itu, seperti malam dan warna gadis itu adalah ratusan titik putih yang menghiasinya. Meski dia melihat dengan cara pandang yang aneh. Tapi inilah dia, dia menginginkan, dia menahan...

Namun realita mengejutkannya.. Dia terbawa jauh hingga tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi. Banyak suara yang berteriak dan banyak tubuh yang menabraknya, semua menunjukkan wajah takut. Banyak Iblis yang mati dalam cahaya. Dia masih diam menatap gadis Nekomata itu. Gadis kecil yang ketakutan.

Dia diam, rasa panas menjalar dari tubuhnya...

"Naruto?" Seseorang memanggilnya. "Jangan diam dasar bodoh! Kita di serang! Dimana Diodora."

Dia kembali sadar, dia melihat sejenak sebelum mulai melangkah mencari Diodora. Astaroth sinting yang menyebalkan. Dia dan Raiser mulai menjauh... Mengabaikan Iblis redahan yang dia kawal berteriak takut. Semua berantakan para pengawal yang bersiaga... Sesuatu jatuh dari atas. Tempat dimana Nekomata itu masih terdiam.

Mata yang saling menatap. Menunjukkan kedalaman masing-masing, dia melihat sekitar gadis itu... Terdapat banyak tombak cahaya yang jatuh, namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenainya.

Dan jatuh dari langit-langit gedung yang roboh, bersamaa dengan para Malaikat. Mereka Exorcist dan pada kenyataan mereka berbahaya dengan cahaya yang mereka punya.

"Cih!" Raiser, menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya. Api keluar bagitu saja dari dalam tubuhnya... Sebagaimana yang diharapkan. Phenex, itu mulai menyebarkan apinya, menghalangi para exorcist melangkah lebih jauh. "Kita terdesak, berengsek!"

Naruto menulikan untuk umpatan itu, dia masih berdiri tenang walau pada kenyataan dia yang sangat khawatir akan kegagalan. Para Iblis sewaan mulai bertarung dengan Exorcist maupun Malaikat.

Diodora dia tidak tau bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sekarang. Sebuah konsentrasi dibutuhkan, aliran Demonic power yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dari kehampaan sesuatu tercipta di sekitarnya.

"Raiser!" Dia tidak mengatakan dua kali, keadaan tidak memungkinkan. "Cari dan lindungi Astaroth, tetap sesuai rencana."

Mendengar itu ada keinginan untuk membalas, namun ratusan Power of Destruction berbentuk pedang yang berada di sekitar keturunan Bael itu, membatalkan niatnya... Anak itu akan selamat, begitu dalam pikirannya.

"Heh... Bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Dia terkekeh sebentar dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Jangan mati dulu, jangan buat adikku kecewa kau tau."

Naruto tidak membalas, fokusnya masih utuh pada pengendalian ratusan pedang dengan energi pemusnah itu. Walau dia masih sempat mengutuk di bawah nafasnya atas ucapan itu. Seorang Malaikat mencoba terbang dan maju, namun Malaikat itu musnah saat lesatan pedang Power of Destruction menusuk dadanya, membuat dia terjatuh jauh ke bawah.

Dan mati, bahkan mayat tubuhnya sudah hancur termakan kekuatan itu sebelum mencapai ubin gedung Opera ini.

Beberapa Exorcist mencoba menuju dirinya. Dan Naruto melihat itu, sebuah decihan dari mulutnya... Beberapa pedang dengan energi Destruction mencoba menuju para pengikut Tuhan itu, beberapa tertusuk dan menuju kehancuran dan sebagian yang lain bergerak menuju dirinya.

Namun dari pada memilih menghindar atau menyelamatkan diri. Dia tersenyum dan melipat tangannya senyum itu penuh dengan wajah keamgkuhan di sana, dan keluar dari dasar lantai ubin gedung Opera tersebut, sesuatu yang berwarna merah keluar dan mencuat dari dasar permukaan. Berwarna merah pekat yang kotor, menjanjikan kehancuran sebagaimana dia terbentuk dari denomic power yang kuat.

Mengambil bentuk akar besar yang menusuk semua Exorcist yang tersisa... Bahkan semakin lebar dan merambat mengejar yang lain.

Itu Power of Destruction.

Namun di tengah kekacauan, perasaan beku menjalar dan memberikan sensasi ancaman bagi siapapun.

Dentuman keras pertanda ada yang jatuh, terhenti sejenak Naruto melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang Malaikat... Namun matanya melebar saat tau siapa dia. Dia tau, kedatangan yang paling tidak di harapkan saat ini, membuat gigi-giginya saling beradu menahan kekesalan.

Datang dan jatuh dari langit.

Joker surga Dulio.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin bantuanku Naruto." Sungguh dia tak ingin membalas kata-kata Raiser sekarang.

* * *

A/N: **Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca chapter2 kali ini.**

 **Jika ada kesan, kritik, dan beberapa pertanyaan soal chapter ini tolong sampaikan saja lewat review.**

 **saya akan sangat menghargainya ^^**

 **Drak Yagami out**


	3. Chapter 3 : Evil Face (1)

**Chapter 3 : Evil Face. (1)**

 **A/N : Mungkin sudah terlalu lama untuk tidak berjumpa kembali... fanfic Let Me Hear kembali mendapatkan episode lanjutan... setidaknya masih ada ide.  
Saya baru kembali menulis setelah cukup lama vakum dari Dunia ini karena kesibukan dunia nyata.**

 **Word mungkin tidak sepanjang yang dulu.**

 **Alur mungkin tidak semenarik dulu.**

 **Gaya bahasa mungkin telah berubah, tidak seindah dulu.**

 **Tapi semua keranguan dan kekurangan saya coba perbaiki dan mencoba kembali menulis...**

 **Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan kepada pembaca yang telah lama menunggu... selamat menikmati.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Evil Face. (1)

* * *

Sirzechs menetap tiga orang yang duduk di depannya dalam diam, belum mengeluarkan kata menunggu pembukaan pembicaraan dari tiga Kepala Keluarga di depannya. Dalam keheningan yang masih sama, tatapannya sejenak teralihkan pada beberapa lembar dokumen yang ada di tangan—masalah perengkarnasian dan beberapa kasus penghianatan budak iblis dari Keluarga Luar Pilar Utama.

"Lucifer-sama."

Tatapannya teralihkan sejenak, meletakan dokumen sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya... Tubuhnya rileks memperbaiki posisi menatap lurus lawan bicara.

Tidak ada jawaban yang di berikan oleh Iblis di depannya, namun mereka tau bahwa mereka telah mendapatkan perhatian darinya, suara batuk kecil keluar dari mereka satu dari tiga diantara mereka mulai membuka suara. "Saya Kepala Keluarga Astaroth, datang menemui Anda." Mereka semua sudah saling mengenal, di antara mereka semua ada yang sudah hidup lebih lama dari pada Iblis di depannya.

Hanya sebuah penghormatan pada Iblis di depannya... Pada Lucifer, pengganti Lucifer.

"Saya mendengar, sebagai salah satu dari empat Maou. Saya menyambut baik kedatangan Tiga Kepala Keluarga dari Pilar Utama."

Sirzechs tersenyum, menampilkan senyum baik pada tiga Kepala Keluarga yang ada di depannya. Juga kepada Ayah yang juga berada di sana—Kepala Keluarga Gremory saat ini. Semua hanya sekedar basa-basi sebelum menuju topik utama... Memutar kata menjunjung adat dan tradisi lama yang tidak mungkin di tinggalkan.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa tiga Kepala Keluarga sekaligus menemuiku disaat seperti ini?" Sirzechs menaruh tangannya di dagu, tersenyum pada tiga Kepala Keluarga yang ada di depannya.

"Saya Kepala Keluarga Astaroth beserta dua Kepala Keluarga yang lain datang menemui Anda." Tidak melakukan apapun, Sirzechs diam dan menopang dagu mendengar penjelasan berputar dari Kepala Keluarga Astaroth saat ini. Masih sama berupa pujian yang sama... Pembicaraan yang bahkan belum mencapai inti.

"Saya mendengarkan."

"Ini tentang pelelangan ilegal di Dunia atas."

Sirzechs semua dengan seksama tidak mencoba untuk menyela satu kalipun, mengangguk memberi pernyataan bahwa dia paham untuk bagian yang ditanya oleh para Kepala Keluarga. Dalam pikirannya, ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah mendengar semua ini. Pelelangan Ilega, dahulu adalah suatu tradisi lama yang dibawa oleh para Maou terdahulu untuk mendapatkan budak bagus secara paksa.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah sistem perbudakan kuno yang memaksa dan tak dapat di tolak. Sama seperti perbudakan pada Manusia atas Manusia, sistem perbudakan ini juga berlaku untuk Iblis atas mahluk manapun... tidak ada jaminan seperti sistim pereengkarnasian baru yang dibawa temannya...

Mati adalah hukuman bagi mereka yang menentang sang tuan.

Beberapa berubah sejak sistim perengkarnasian baru diperkenalkan... pelelangan telah dilarang oleh Maou yang sekarang untuk menjaga stabilitas dengan golongan lain dalam masyarakat supranatural... meski demikian pelanggaran itu akan tetap ada, kelemahan dari sistem reengkarnasi adalah calon budak bisa menolak keinginan sang calon tuan mereka.

Sedangkan pelelangan... mereka sadar secara terpaksa akan menjadi budak dan tidak bisa melawan.

Perputaran emas sangat pesat mengalir disana... emas dan barang bagus adalah apa yang diinginkan Iblis.

Dan itu ada di sana.

"Lucifer-sama.."

"Aku telah melarang," Sirzechs menatap tiga Kepala Keluarga yang ada. "Aku tidak akan menolong bahkan jika aku tau mereka terlihat... tidak peduli dari mana mereka, bahkan jika mereka adalah keturunan pilar utama... mereka sama di depan mataku."

"Tolong, yang ada di sana adalah calon pewaris dari Keluarga Astaroth. Dia adik dari teman baikmu... juga adik dari Maou saat ini." Sirzechs menatap, tatapan lurus yang menatap lansung Kepala Keluarga Astaroth saat ini.

Beralih menatap Ayahnya yang menatapnya datar... tidak bisa dia baca.

"Adalah kesalahannya untuk mengikuti pelelangan dan melanggar aturan... aku yakin bahkan anak Anda yang pertama juga tidak akan peduli dengan diri adiknya.

Jadi.. kenapa aku juga harus ikut peduli... dia melanggar, dia mendapatkan akibatnya."

[•]

Dalam pelukan beku, memandang cahaya suci yang tumpah di langit malam bagaikan jatuh. Naruto tidak bisa terdiam sejenak akan keindahan yang terjadi cepat di depan matanya. Pandangannya menyipit, kulit tubuhnya serasa panas terbakar atas radiasi dari pancaran cahaya suci yang jatuh bebas menerangi panggung pelelangan ilegal tempat mereka menari.

Melompat kebelakang menuju bayang gelap yang tersisa menyembunyikan diri dalam hitam sebagaimana sifat dan perwujudan Iblis yang seharusnya. Menatap kilauan cahaya yang jatuh dari titik terjauh... Malaikat sebagaimana dia mendengar dari kaumnya sendiri akan keindahan mereka.

Dan betapa mematikannya makhluk dengan wajah yang damai itu.

Melihat Malaikat—Dulio berjalan setelah menerpaki tanah, tidak ada ekspresi yang lain dalam Malaikat reingkarnasi itu selain senyum yang damai. Menatap semuanya—Para Exorcist yang bersorak akan kedatangannya, dan para Iblis yang melotot takut akan sosok dirinya.

"Nomor dua dalam tiga belas..." Raiser berucap seperti membuang dahak. Mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk sejenak, menatap pemuda Phenex yang bahkan jauh lebih tua darinya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat menatap dalam kekalahan yang pasti sudah menjadi milik mereka. Dilio satu nama diantara para mantan Manusia yang paling ingin dia hindari dalam kondisi terburuk, Malaikat tereingkarnasi terkuat dan urutan nomor dua dari tiga belas senjata yang mampu membunuh Tuhan dalam Alkitab bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipandang dengan mata sebelah.

Menegguk ludah yang terasa berat, dia melihat bagaimana sebagian Iblis maju dan mati bahkan sebelum mencapai Malaikat tersebut. Sisa Iblis yang ketakutan pergi berlari jauh menyelamatkan diri meski percuma... Mereka hilang termakan cahaya suci, sebagian yang lolos di kejar para Exorcist yang medapatkan kembali kekuatan yang sempat hilang dari mereka.

"Raiser..." Dia berucap pelan, namun dia tau bahwa pemuda itu pasti mendengarnya. Tatapannya terpaku menatap Dulio... Dia terdiam beserta sisa para Iblis yang membeku bersama.

"Semua kacau, Astaroth... Pergi, cari dia."

Raiser memberikan lototan dengan tidak kepercayaan akan ucapan Iblis yang jauh lebih muda darinya, walau demikian dan walau hanya sekilas dia dapat melihat jauh ke dalam mata biru itu... Semua... Di sana tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada kepercayaan dari seperti yang tadi, tidak ada rasa akan kegelisahan seperti yang tadi.

Hanya terdiam, mata biru yang beku menatap jauh kedepan.

"Kau hanya membuang nyawa Bael." Dia tersenyum untuk sesaat, sebuah konsentrasi sederhana dan sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Phenex berada di bawah kaki. Beberapa tombak cahaya melesat ke arahnya, namun energi hitam kotor milik keturunan Bael melenyapkan segalanya.

Semua hilang, pemuda Phenex itu hilang dan pergi ketempat yang seharusnya... Ayahnya ingin agar Astaroth selamat dan itu harus terjadi, nama besar keluarga adalah segalanya. Dalam beku yang dingin, tanah retak saat dia meningkatkan konsentrasi. Membuat para Malaikat kelas bawah maupun Exorcist rendah mundur darinya.

Tekatan kecil yang menarik perhatian semua, salah satu kekuatan terkuat dari sisa 72 pilar menunjukkan dirinya. Meleburkan para iblis yang membeku, membuat mereka menyadari kehadirannya dalam panggung penghakiman ini. Menyedari siapa dia.

Naruto Bael...

Iblis muda yang meninggalkan kehormatan Keluarga hanya untuk kakaknya yang cacad.

Dia melihat namun dia merasa jauh saat melihat wajah tersenyum yang ada pada diri Malaikat Dulio, semua bahkan saat dia mulai memaksa yang lain mundur dengan tekanan kecilnya... Dia—Malaikat itu maju seakan bukan apa-apa. Langkah kaki yang tegap menggema memenuhi ruangan, tidak ada darinya selain apapun bagi Naruto selain sebuah ancaman.

"Keturunan Bael," membuka suara, suara ramah jenaka yang seharusnya tidak dia tunjukkan untuk situasi seperti ini. "menemukanmu di sini adalah masalah yang langka."

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, tatapannya melihat bagaimana para Iblis rendah perlahan mundur menghindari dari Malaikat itu. Beberapa Exorcist maju ke depan, tapi gerakan tangan Dulio menghentikan semua itu.

"Malaikat tidak, Malaikat reengkarnasi..." Dia mencoba berbicara, menghilangkan rasa ketakutan yang merayap di jiwa... Naruto tau, sangat tau dengan keadaan yang mungkin akan membuat dirinya hilang dari Dunia.

"Aku Malaikat..." Dulio tersenyum menatap keturunan Bael itu. "Aku dan dirimu berada dalam dua zat yang berbeda... Tidak bisa berdiri bersama akan apa yang mengalir dalam darah kita... Akan saling menyakiti walau pada akhirnya kita memang tidak menginginkan ini."

"Aku mencoba dan kau pasti tau semua, perseteruan antara kita jauh lebih dalam dibanding dengan fraksi yang telah jatuh. Kumohon menyerahlah dan semua akan baik-baik saja... Dengan sedikit perundingan, engkau yang merupakan keturunan pilar utama mungkin akan di bebaskan. Mengingat siapa dan betapa pentingnya dirimu, maka aku yakin semua akan baik-baik sana untukmu."

"Itu..." Naruto memandang sekitar menemukan bahwa semua iblis di sekitarnya bergetar ketakutan di bawah kaki mereka. Mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan selamat, bahkan setelah... jika ada perundingan. "Dan meninggalkan semua kaumku yang lain? Sungguh sebuah kalimat munafik yang diucapkan oleh seorang mantan Manusia."

"Beraninya kau!" Seorang Exorcist mencoba maju dengan sebuah pedang cahaya, namun tepukan di bahu menghentikan dirinya. Menatap Dulio yang menggeleng lemah berusaha membuat Manusia itu tenang.

Exorcist itu mengerti, memberikan sebuah anggukan sebelum mundur beberapa langkah... tapi dalam pandangan Naruto tau bahwa tatapan itu tidak berubah untuknya.

"Aku manusia. Mantan Manusia, namun sebuah kebanggaan atas ku menjadi Malaikat tereingkarnasi... Meski bukan kelahiran asli seperti dirimu, namun aku telah menjadi bagian dari kaum kalian sejak terlahir kembali. Cahaya yang mengalir dalam tubuhku merupakan kenyataan bahwa aku membawa sesuatu yang secara tak lansung akan membuat mu merasa tak nyaman, meski kamipun tidak menginginkan ini."

Dulio menatap iblis muda itu dalam, tatapan yang ramah sebagaimana sifat dia terlahir tidaklah hilang walau bagaimanapun. Merasakan kekuatan Iblis muda itu terkonsentrasi penghancur secara perlahan membuatnya waspada, cukup sadar siapa dan bagaimana lawan yang akan dia hadapi. Hembusan angin malam dan bulu-bulu sayap lembut yang bergoyang diterpa angin, menenangkan... cukup sulit untuk mengerti kenapa semua harus terjadi.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit... Sungguh aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Malaikat yang di katakan suci meniru cara kerja kami dari kaum Iblis yang hina ini."

Dilio diam dia tau betul apa yang dimaksud Bael muda ini... Itu tentang sistem pereingkarnasian mereka yang mirip.

"Mengatakan itu seperti hanya kami yang ada untuk disalahkan. Apa kau juga tidak pernah melihat, tidak sedikit juga dari kaummu yang mengambil paksa hak setiap Manusia yang menerima titipan Tuhan dalam Alkitab. Sacred Gears seharusnya adalah apa yang menjadi hak dari Manusia digunakan untuk kepentingan mereka maupun untuk mengapdi kepada Tuhan, mereka tidak bisa dipaksa bahkan untuk menjadi budak Iblis sepertimu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu memberikan raut wajah mengejek, mencibir pada Malaikat di depannya seakan telah hilang ketakutannya. "Kami Iblis, dan itu adalah cara kerja kami."

"Maaf atas ketidak mengertianku, harusnya aku tau bagaimana sistem kerja kaum kalian bekerja... Sungguh sangat terbelakang." Mendengar ucapan itu mata Naruto melotot, namun giginya saling beradu kasar bagaimana melihat wajah tersenyum itu masih ada padanya.

"Ka—"

Tapi, umpatannya terhenti melihat Dulio yang kembali membuka suara.

"Tidak, aku mengerti dan paham sekarang kenapa Tuhan dalam Alkitab mengusir kalian dari kerajaan Surga dan membenamkan kalian ke dasar Dunia. Menyedihkan."

"Itu lucu, lelucon yang bagus." Tidak Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan itu. Tidak ada kemarahan lagi dan tidak ada rasa kebencian setelah mendengar semua perkataan itu. "Melihat sifat sejatimu. Sungguh rendah cara Malaikat yang suci memilih calon Manusia yang akan mereka reingkarnasi... Katakan padaku apa kau dipilih hanya karena apa yang kau bawa?

Namor dua, dari tiga belas senjata?"

Dilio terasenyum. "Mungkin itu benar, namun senjata ini bukanlah untuk melakukan dosa seperti yang selalu dilakukan kaum kalian... Senjata ini akan melakukan amalnya, dengan membinasakanmu."

Naruto melipat tangan dan tersenyum sebagaimana dia biasanya, wajah tenang dan tatapan yang dingin sebagaimana dia dikenal. "Oh ya? Buktikan, aku penasaran."

Dulio tersenyum namun kilauan cahaya semakin terang sebagaimana dia sendiri adalah sumbernya. Ratusan tombak cahaya muncul di belakangnya dalam ratusan lingkaran sihir suci yang indah.

Naruto diam melipat tangan, tersenyum pada Malaikat di depannya... Penghinaan yang lebih jauh dari pada kematian membuatnya kesal. Pedang, gelap dan kotor adalah apa yang terlihat.

Tercipta dari kehampaan, bertujuan untuk menghancurkan apa saja. Kekuatan penghancur mutlak sebagaimana yang terlahir padanya.

Semua dan tekanan yang memaksa setiap dari yang lain untuk mundur menjauh.

Saat mereka tau, negoisasi telah gagal dan pertarungan akan terjadi.

Meski jauh dan sulit, Naruto tau dengan apa dirinya yang sekarang dia bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuh ujung rambut Dulio tanpa kekuatan penuh. Walau demikian, meski tidak sekuat kakaknya dia akan mencoba.

Berhrap kemenangan ada bersamanya... Walau itu sangat tidak akan mungkin... Setidaknya dia mencoba.

Mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam pertarungan ini.

Mungkin dia bisa menang.

Mungkin.

[•]

Asia Argento.

Melangkah tertatih-tatih menyusuri lorong gelap menuju entah kemana. Kedua kakinya bergetar kelelahan, darah makin mengalir dari setiap bekas luka yang dia dapatkan selama menjadi barang pelelangan. Goresan—lintasan luka panjang tercetak di setiap kakinya. Lebam biru mewarnai di beberapa bagian, menimbulkan rasa ngilu bahkan saat untuk mengambil langkah.

Kadang kakinya serasa kehilangan tulang hingga membuat dia terjatuh, benturan yang tercipta setelahnya dan teriakkan yang dia tahan menandakan betapa sakitnya setiap kali ini terjadi.

Air matanya mengalir saat tubuhnya kembali kehilangan tenaga dan jatuh, teriakkan ingin kembali keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Tapi secepat itu juga mulutnya mengigit tangan kanannya untuk meredam suara.

Dia tidak tau bagaimana ini terjadi, setelah kepergiannya untuk menunggu Iblis yang memenangkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi kacau, langit-langit berguncang dan para Iblis berteriak panik sebelum berlarian kesana kemari. Dia terabaikan melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dia melakukannya, sangat bersyukur untuk tidak yang menyadari kehilangan dirinya.

Tidak terlalu yakin dengan dugaanya, tapi dia yakin bahwa penyerangan ini adalah pekerjaan pihak Gereja. Apalah Irina dan Xenovia ada di sini?

Setidaknya dirinya ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Tangannya meraba-raba dinding, mencari peggangan sebelum mencoba melangkah pelan kembali. Menatap kembali langit-langit yang berguncang keras... Dirinya melihat dan membayangkan seakan langit-langit itu roboh dan menimpa dirinya.

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya... Itu tidak akan terjadi. Bangunan ini sangat kuat dan dia tau itu... hanya orang setingkat Xenivoa mungkin lebih yang bisa melakukannya.

"Uhhh rantainya.." Lehernya tertarik kebelakang dan langkahnya terhenti. Menetap kebelakang ujung rantai yang melilit lehernya tersangkut di sela-sela jalan yang tersusun dari batu-baru yang tidak bisa di katakan rapat.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika dia mencoba melipat kedua kakinya yang terluka mengambil ujung rantai itu. Rantai melilit lehernya seperti hewan peliharaan, memutus akses batin dirinya dengan Sacred Gear miliknya... Menyebabkan luka yang dia miliki tidak bisa dia sembuhkan.

"Uhh kenapa ngk bisa lepas.."

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu nona?"

Suara seseorang, tidak merasakan bagaimana dia mendekat... Tidak merasakan dari mana dia datang, melihat bagaimana tangan pria itu membantunya mengambil ujung rantai itu seakan mudah. Dan matanya melihat orang itu... Dia memiliki raut wajah lembut yang menenangkan, dan sebuah senyum dengan mata tertutup.

"Hmmm... Terimakasih banyak."

Asia mengucapkan termakasih dengan gugup, pandangannya menatap jalan batu yang ada jauh di bawahnya. Sadar bagaimanapun... Dia merasa jadi malu sendiri mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Selain itu pri—pemuda itu... Iblis.

"Tidak masalah..." Asia mendengar suara itu sangat halus, tatapannya naik mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. "Apakah aku menganggumu karena apa aku ini?"

"Tidak tidak tidak... Tidak menganggu." Asia terkejut, tubuhnya sedikit mundur dan mengerakkan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu... Menyatakan bahwa itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

Berharap agar Iblis itu mengerti dan mau memaafkannya.

Namun dia hanya mendapat reaksi lucu dari Iblis di depannya, memaksa rona malu muncul di wajahnya.

Ah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan." Asia berteriak kecil dan panik, Iblis itu menarik ujung rantai itu... Memaksa tubuhnya tertarik kedepan, merasakan dekapan hangat dari Iblis di depannya. "Apa yang anda lalukan?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, kedua tangannya tergerak mencoba untuk mendorong Iblis di depannya.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar.." Suara itu terdengar lembut mencoba menghentikan. "Ini akan lebih muda bagiku untuk melepaskannya."

"Apa? Mele—" Ucapan Asia terhenti saat rantai yang melilit lehernya lepas. Iblis itu telah melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapnya dengan lembut. Asia melihatnya sejenak... Dan kembali tersenyum malu, cahaya hijau keluar dari tangannya dan tergerak untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Dia terlalu baik, anda saja dia bukan Iblis... Mungkin dia akan menjadi Malaikat terengkarnasi.

"Terimakasih.."

"Tidak masalah, dulu kamu pernah menolongku... Ini hanya sebuah balasan kecil atas apa yang dulu pernah kamu lakukan?"

"Eh?" Asia tidak mengerti, cahaya hijau telah hilang dari kenyataan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya sembuh... Ini sudah cukup baginya untuk kembali melangkah tanpa takut untuk terjatuh lagi setiap saat. "Kapan?"

"Kamu mungkin tidak mengingatnya... Tapi aku akan selalu mengingat ini." Asia melihat Iblis itu tersenyum... Tangannya tergerak membuka jubah sutra yang terlihat mewah. Satu persatu pakaian atas dia lepaskan... Asia bisa kembali merasakan panas pada wajahnya.

"I-itu..." Dia—Asia tertegun, dibalik pakaian itu tepat di bagian dada Iblis muda itu... Ada sebuah bekas luka besar yang dalam, kulit terkoyak melihat sebagaimana buruknya luka itu dulu. "Anda... Iblis yang waktu itu?"

Asia melihat Iblis itu mengangguk kecil.

"Syukurlah Anda masih hidup."

"Tidak, semua ini berkat dirimu."

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku.." Asia tersenyum tulus menatap Iblis di depannya. "Meski kita berasa dari Dunia yang berbeda... Meski kita mahluk yang berbeda. Tapi, kita tetap ciptaan Tuhan yang sama."

"Setelah itu aku selalu mencarimu untuk membalas hutang nyawa ini." Iblis itu, membuka suara... Penuh dengan penyesalan dan ketakutan. "Tidak sedikitpun untuk tidak melupakan semua yang terjadi. Mendengar bahwa dirimu di usir hanya karena aku... Semua yang membuatku sakit."

Tangan Iblis itu bergetar... Seperti menahan perasaan bersalah yang dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa... Saya tidak menuntut apapun dari Anda atas kejadian itu."

"Namun semua akibat dari pada itu... Kamu terbuang dan telah menjadi budak seseorang." Iblis itu perlahan mendekat dan tangan yang tergerak memeggang kedua pundak kecil itu. "Kumohon... Biar aku membantumu.

Jadilah bagian dari keluarga Astaroth... Mungkin kamu akan menjadi Iblis, dan mungkin kamu akan semakin dibenci... Tapi kumohon, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara—"

"Aku mengerti.." Asia melepaskan genggaman pada pundaknya, mengenggam tangan besar itu lembut. "Tapi saya tidak bisa... Saya tidak bisa melakukannya, meski dengan penderitaan yang akan saya hadapi kedepan. Saya tidak akan bisa melakukannya... Terimakasih untuk perhatian Anda, tapi sungguh ini bukan caranya saya tidak bisa. Meski tidak mungkin cara lain pasti akan ada."

Asia tersenyum... Menatap raut ketidak percayaan di wajah Iblis itu.

"Terimakasih."

Tapi setelah itu sesuatu terjadi.

Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan, seakan waktu berhenti sejenak untuknya dalam tatapan matanya melihat semua yang terjadi di depan.

Darah yang melayang... Merah dan indah sebagaimana perlambangan untuk kehidupan. Melesat bagaikan bayangan putih, wanita dengan rambut biru pendek yang indah... Menampilkan ketegasan dan kekuatan. Pedang besar berada dalam genggamannya menebas Iblis besar itu seakan dia bisa.

"Xenovia.."

"Asia!" Suara tegas seperti yang biasa dia dengar. "Menjauhlah darinya, dia berbahaya."

"Tapi... Tapi."

"Dia benar" rambut coklat yang lembut, wajah ramah yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Irina-chan.."

"Dia Diodora Astaroth... Iblis rendah yang selama ini selalu mengincar biarawati." Suara Irina yang tenang memaksa Asia kembali menatap ke depan, melihat bagaimana wajah itu masih tetap sama.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang mulai retak darinya.

"Kau Iblis rendah." Xenovia berdiri di depan mereka berdua, mengacungkan pedang besar tepat lurus kedepan. "Kau akan mati di sini."

Tidak ada kata yang lain... Dan sebuah ayunan singkat dari pecahan pedang legendaris mengetarkan sekitar... Gelombang yang tidak terlihat mengambang... Retak dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Serangan yang bersuara nyaring... Tidak terlihat menghancurkan sekitar menuju Diodora yang masih tersenyum.

Hancur dan tidak bersisa setelah satu serangan tunggal. Xenovia masih menatap lurus kedepan, dalam kabut yang berterbangan sisa-sisa kehancuran yang telah terlihat jelas. Excalibur Destruction bukan sembarang nama— kenyataan keji untuk sebuah pedang penghancur berkekuatan mutlak, satu dari tujuh serpihan kecil dari original Excalibur yang sudah hilang entah kemana selama perang Great War.

"Xenovia-chan.."

"Irina siapkan pedangmu, Asia berlindung di balik Irina." Tidak menyahut panggilan Asia, gadis Exorcist itu masih manatap lurus jauh ke depan. "Brengsek! Dia masih hidup."

Berakhir... Kabut debu kian menipis dan memperlihatkan semua.. Lorong yang tidak berbentuk hancur bagaikan tersapu topan... Tidak meninggalkan satupun selain kehancuran.. Tapi seperti melawan semua itu, Diodora masih berdiri tenang di tengah kehancuran.

Suara tepukan yang terdengar, Diodora tersenyum lebar membelah wajah... Kehilangan semua sifat lembut yang telah retak menunjukkan kenyataan jahat. Mata tertutup yang mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang bersinar menakutkan.

"Asia.."

* * *

 **Bersambung.**

* * *

 **Mohon review dan pendapatnya untuk chapter kali ini... apapun itu saya terima.**

 **Terimakasih.**


End file.
